Una invitación y ¿un error? (Pearlshipping) (Aureliashipping) Cap 4
by Thomas200029
Summary: Desde hace mucho tiempo que no he sabido nada de ti. ¿Acaso el tiempo nos reunirá?. Acaso...¿al encontrarnos sentiré algo nuevo?...¿o alguien no los impedirá?.
1. Chapter 1

A terminado las cosas en una región anterior para Ash Ketchum, un horiundo de la región de Kanto que después de haber de haber concluido su viaje en una región alejada que la de su origen llamada región de Kalos.

—Adiós chicos, fue un gusto haber viajado con ustedes en estos años, jamás los olvidaré, gracias Bonnie, gracias Clemont, y gracias Serena por todo lo que me dieron en esta gran región que son originarios, a pesar de quedar en segundo lugar y más esos sucesos que pasaron, siempre estuvieron conmigo y con Pikachu y eso se lo agradecemos demasiado. —un sonido se presentaba en aquel lugar en donde estaban todos ellos. —bueno, creo que es hora de irme ya que si no el avión me dejará.

—Te extrañaremos Ash de verdad, hasta Dedenne lo hará. —mencionaba una pequeña que se le notaba que estaba llorando por la despedida de aquel chico que estuvo con ellos durante un largo tiempo en aquella región viajando por el sueño de el y de una chica que se había unido momentos después que Ash se había encontrado aquel chico de lentes y su hermana.

—Yo también lo haré Ash —era Serena también llorando ella por la despedida de alguien que para ella era una ilusión volver a ver aquel chico que desde pequeños sentía algo más que sólo una simple amistad, llegando al punto de sentirse enamorada del chico.

—Gracias, pero nos tenemos que ir ahora mismo. —se despedía Ash dirigiendose al pasillo 1 en donde era la dirección en donde se encontraba el avión para dirigirse a Kanto con su madre.

—¡Espera!. —una chica gritaba a Ash y este se daba la vuelta.

—¿Que fue Serena? Es que el avión esta por despegar.

—Es que —al momento de parar al chico este la miraba de una manera tan extraña ya sea por la preocupación o algo más, pero ella lo que hizo fue por impulso. Pero sólo fue un impulso, se notaba que quería decir algo pero no podía decírselo, decirle que desde hace mucho tiempo ella sentía algo por el, algo llamado amor, pero la pena era la que hacía que ella no podía decirle nada al chico, así que lo mejor para ella es sólo dejarlo ir, pensando que es lo mejor para ella ya que pensaba desde momentos antes si era verdad su amor, o no lo era ya sea sólo un amor de niños ya sea por sólo eso que hizo que se enamorara de Ash. —no es nada Ash, sólo quería desearte, buena suerte.

—Gracias chicos nos vemos. —esta vez si Ash de iba al pasillo y veían al avión que abordaban muchas personas que se dirigían a Kanto. —bueno Pikachu, a casa de nuevo una vez más. —se subía Ash al avión y recibía un apoyo de su primer Pokémon que recibió el de pequeño. Osea hace 8 años.

—Creo que es lo mejor nunca haberte dicho, creo que Shauna tenia razón, sólo me enamoré de ti por un capricho de una simple niña. —susurraba Serena y una pequeña lágrima salía de sus ojos de color azul llamando la atención de una pequeña chica.

—¿Sucede algo Serena?. —esta la miraba de forma preocupada. Llamando la atención de esta.

—No es nada Bonnie, ¿sabes que? Mejor vamos a buscar unos helados ¿que te parece?. —se secaba las lágrimas y le sonreía a la chica para transmitirle esa confianza que la caracterizaba por completo recibiendo una aprobación de esa pequeña chica.

.

.

.

.

Tiempo después Ash como Pikachu estaban después de un largo viaje devuelta en su región natal. Directamente se iban corriendo a su casa parándose enfrente de la puerta de su casa y un Pokémon de aspecto de payaso abría la puerta de la casa y al oír alguien que entraban a esa casa, una señora de una edad mayor de los 40 años bajaba las escaleras. Sonriéndole a Ash esta señora se dirigía a abrazar a aquel chico que era su hijo que después de no verlo por un tiempo desde esa vez que se despidieron en el aeropuerto.

—¡LO SIENTO MAMÁ!. —se sobaba Ash su cabeza del tremendo golpe que le había dado su madre.

—Me tenías preocupada, antes si me avisabas en donde te encontrabas pero después creo que te olvidabas de tu madre, parezco que ya no soy importante para mí hijo. —fingia tristeza para ver la reacción de su hijo pero si dió al clavo abrazándola.

.

.

.

Sucesos pasaban, recuerdos que este le dirigía sobres las cosas que pasaban durante su estancia en Kalos, cosas como esas les decía Ash a su madre, a pesar de los regaños obvios por los riesgos que su hijo hacia ya sea por alguien o por el mismo ya que se preocupaba por su hijo aunque ella se sentía orgullosa por la sinceridad de su hijo que poseía. Días pasaron desde la llegada de Ash de nuevo a Kanto. Hasta que se notaba que un día amanecía, Pidgeys se escuchaban en los alrededores del lugar dándole un aspecto tranquilo pero no era para un chico.

—¡PORQUE ME LEVANTAS A ESTA HORA!. —previamente el chico dormia plácidamente pero su madre le había arrojado una cuneta de agua fría dándole un tremendo despertar.

—Dos cosas. ¡No me vuelvas a gritar que soy tu madre! Y la segunda que te tengo buenas noticias.

—¿Y esas son?. —se quitaba su pijama el chico dentro del baño aún escuchando a su madre que estaba en su cuarto.

—He oído que unas playas grandiosas en Alola sería bueno para relajarnos de verdad ya sea por tus hazañas pero yo también merezco unas vacaciones Ash.

—Pues si lo ves de esa manera, pues lo mejor es salir cuanto antes ¿no lo crees?. —se cambiaba de playera el chico.

—Mañana mismo salimos de viaje, además que.

—¿Qué?. —el incrédulo de Ash no sabía que algo ocultaba su madre que no le dió respuesta alguna y sólo salía del lugar dejando a este algo confundido por esa actitud de su madre que se sabía que ella no era así.

El día había pasado muy rápido para Ash, el presentía algo que le pasaría, para el no sería nada bueno ya que sentía sus manos frías, como que algo malo su madre intentaba hacer con el. El viaje al aeropuerto se le hacía eterno a Ash, si madre al verlo sólo le sonreia y le decía que sería como un viaje como que el antes había hecho y no había nada que temer, dándole a un Ash algo de alivio sabiendo que se encontraría con Pokémon y cosas como esas. Típicas de el.

Un viaje algo largo para Ash, viajar por un gran océano hacia el chico apesar de asombrarse, tener miedo ya que no había viajado casi por mar ya que sus antiguas regiones era caminado como Johto o como Sinnoh y Hoenn que era un Ferry pero sabiendo que no estaban lejos de la costa. Su madre de nuevo le decía que pronto llegarían y le decia también que como se siente así a pesar que el antes viajaba por regiones y largas regiones pero este le respondía que está región es mucho más lejos que las que había viajado con anterioridad y eso era esa causa que tenía Ash con el miedo pero poco a poco se iba yendo ese miedo sabiendo que después de 18 horas de viaje de Kanto a Alola se habían acabado.

Dejando al chico algo más tranquilo desde ese suceso, padeciendo de ese tipo de problemas que muchas personas padecen a cambio de viajar en avión por muchas horas, horas después Ash se encontraba con su madre viajando en un carro impulsado por Tauros dejándolo tanto asombrado.

—Asombroso madre, este lugar definitivamente es asombroso, no espero las ganas de explorarlo y buscar Pokémon en que hacerse amigos y que se iban a mi equipo. —sonreia el chico y su fiel Pokémon decía lo mismo y aquella madre se disponía solamente a sonreír sobre las cosas típicas de Ash cuando va a un nuevo lugar.

—Les agradezco que hayas ido Delia a ese lugar, de verdad creo que para Ash sería bueno entrar en esa escuela de ahí para entrenadores, es una especie del politécnico pero algo más suave para Ash ya que lo conocemos que ese tipo de lugares elegantes no le gustan en nada, sería bueno en este lugar ya que se que Ash se adaptará rápido.

—Creo que es hora que Ash mejore, quizás esto sea bueno para el ya que tiene muchas ganas de ganar algo pero creo que su edad ya sería apropiado buscar a alguien en su vida, una amiga, algo parecido, ya que sería de mal aspecto que alguien de su edad este sólo. —miraba de reojo Delia a Ash que estaba jugando con Pikachu. —bueno Oak nos vemos voy a dejar a Ash.

—Esta bien madre, ¿a donde vamos ahora?. —recogia su mochila Ash.

—A la escuela.

—¿Que haremos allá?.

—Bueno, creo que no lo dije ya que conozco que no aceptarías y te irías a viajar a otra región como esta pero veo que al final lo sabrás, estas aquí ya que te inscribí a una escuela de entrenadores.

—¿QUÉ?.

—Como escuchaste mismo Ash es para que sepas todo y así sepas de los Pokémon y logres al final esa maestria que tanto anhelas hijo ¿acaso no lo quieres?.

—Pues ya que lo dices seria bueno, creo que me falta algo de experiencia para saber, ya sea viajar por Johto, Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, algo me dieron de experiencia pero creo que algo más seria bueno, claro, acepto con mucho gusto madre —una sonrisa era todo para Delia, al saber que su pequeño hijo aceptaba esa petición de ella.

Nuevamente se encaminaron hasta un gran edificio que se notaban enfrente de él, algo genial para Ash ya que estaba a orillas de la playa, una playa que se notaba que estaba llena de vida y de Pokémon en absoluto.

—Buenas tardes Ash Ketchum, soy el profesor Kukui y estoy en el arte del conocimiento Pokémon tu madre Delia me dijo que has pasado grandes regiones y me alegro que un estudiante como tú este en mi clase compartiéndole ese conocimiento a muchas personas del lugar de clases. —saludaba el profesor amablemente.

—Creo qué hasta aquí es madre, según lo que me dijiste aquí me dan hospedaje, ¿nos veremos luego?.

—Por supuesto Ash, creo que será algo bueno para ti, y en dado caso, búscate a una novia que a tu edad yo era ya novia de tu padre. —Ash confundido pero sólo sonreia lo que decía su madre apesar no saber nada en nada de lo que ella decía pero el sólo se enfocaba a eso que quería el, saber de muchas cosas de los Pokémon tales como estrategias y cosas así que enseñaban en ese lugar.

No duró mucho que Delia se fuera del lugar, Ash por su parte entraba en aquel lugar que era su nueva escuela, una escuela que según lo que había investigado muchas celebridades estudiaban ahí a igual que en el politécnico que estaba en la región de Kanto, las estatuas de grandes personajes ya sea Pokémon o entrenadores estaban en aquellos pasillos de esa gran escuela.

—Bueno Ash, aquí es mi salón de clases, no lo veas cómo un colegio, sólo velo como un tipo de lugar que muchas personas conviven y hablan de Pokémon así es esto.

—Le agradezco su información. —entraba Ash con Pikachu a ese salón y notaba que varios alumnos estaban en ese lugar mirándolo algo extrañado. —hola, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum soy originario de Kanto.

—Mucho gusto, soy Lillie. —era la primera que saludaba al chico, esa rubia de que se notaba que no era originaria de ese lugar. —puedes sentarte a lado de mi. —esto hizo que Ash miraba al profesor y este decía con la mirada que le hiciera caso a ella haciendo que este se sentara a lado de ella.

La clase había terminado, Ash por su parte estaba cansado por el aburrimiento de estar en clases como cualquier persona, pensaba que ese lugar que hablaría sería como batallas y cosas así que a él le encantan pero sería lo contrario, sería ese tipo de explicaciones detalladas que a él le aburren, decidió dejar sus cosas en la habitación que le habían proporcionaron y decidió caminar un rato en la playa buscando a alguien que quería pelear con el.

—¡OYE ESPERA!.

—¿Eres?. —se notaba algo pensativo Ash, de tanto que vio en clases, no se acordaba bien de los nombres de esas personas que estaban con el en ese salón.

—Te podrías saber mi nombre por una vez ¿por favor?. —cruzaba los brazos aquella chica que se notaba que estaba molesta con el chico. —soy Lillie idiota.

—Tampoco es para que estés enojada conmigo que yo no hice nada chica..rubia... Lillie...¿contenta?. —de forma sarcástica decía el chico. —¿que es lo que quieres?.

—Veo que aún no te adaptas, yo tampoco quería venir a este lugar pero algo me hizo venir y al final me gustó, se que sientes, yo también vengo de muy lejos si te lo menciono no sabrías donde queda eso, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?.

—Estoy algo aburrido en este lugar, pensaba que serían peleas extremas como vivía en mis viajes, pero sólo veo libros y más libros, tampoco soy un científico.

—Pues yo estoy en dos áreas y no digo nada como tu. — posaba ambas manos en sus caderas y de forma acusadora miraba a Ash, se notaba que el carácter era.

—A parte de ser "buena estudiante" eres algo pesada, me recuerdas a alguien que conocí antes en Unova. —reia el chico y seguía su camino dejando atrás aquella chica que estaba enojada con el.

—¡QUE CARÁCTER EL TUYO DE VERDAD!. —cerraba ambos puños y se acercaba corriendo a donde estaba el chico y empezaba a gritarle y este sólo seguía su camino y acariciando a Pikachu y solamente la ignoraba por completo. —ya veo que tu carácter es de un simple idiota, no se porque trato de hablar contigo, solamente buscaba entablar una amistad contigo. —empezaba a sollozar la chica y Ash se percata sobre esto, y solamente se acercaba a la chica y alzaba su mirada para que está la viera.

—No caere dos veces en esa misma broma de la chica frágil. —empezaba a reír el chico ya que le recordaba a cierta chica que hacía lo mismo cada vez que se peleaba con Ash.

—Esta bien, me descubriste. Pero bueno, ¿quieres venir con los demás?.

—No lo se, quiero descansar un rato más, tantas clases me agotaron.

—Solamente fueron 5 horas, no se porque dices eso. —algo impactada por la actitud de ese de Ash.

—Si sólamente hubiese decidido viajar una vez más...no estuviera pasando por esto que estoy pasando ahora, a parte de hablar con alguien como ella. —empezaba a susurrar Ash y fue escuchado por alguien. Y por lo enojada mandaba a su Vulpix.

—¡AHORA!. —un rayo de hielo emanaba aquel Pokémon hielo/hada.

—¡COLA DE HIERRO!. —rapidamente aquel Pikachu ataca cortando en dos partes ese ataque dejando algo irritada aquella chica. —esto lo aprendí en Hoenn, acero es fuerte contra hielo, así que Pikachu es mejor ahora.

—Pensaba que eras algo inútil pero veo que sabes. —cambiaba de humor aquella chica. — creo que los demás estarán a gusto contigo si vas con nosotros a ver unas batallas, y quiza si habrá torneo quizás..quisieras entrar.

—¿Porque no lo dijiste antes Lila?. Vamos. —corria devuelta a la escuela Ash en donde era donde estaban los demás.

—¡ES LILLIE!. —algo molesta aquella chica con Ash.

.

.

.

—No sabías que habías conocido a tantos legendarios, yo me especializo en eléctricos y tanto Zapdos y Thundurus son mis legendarios favoritos, algún día pienso verlos en persona.

—A Zapdos los ví en Kanto pero también en Kalos, Noivern cuando evolucionó batalló con el, aunque no ganó, hizo pelea con el. —hablaba mientras comía con los demás.

—¿No puedes comer bien Ash?. —miraba algo molesta Lilie.

—Tampoco es que seas con el así Lillie —ers Mallow, aquella chica de pelo verdad. —descuida Ash, ella es así, al principio ella cuando llegó quería verlo todo impecable pero al final te cae bien, puede ser pesada pero es una buena amiga.

—Ya entiendo entonces porque su actitud. —y eso hacía que los demás que todos rieran.

.

.

Pasaron semanas y semanas y Ash se empezaba a acostumbrar en ese lugar de Alola, cada vez que se aburría ya sabía que en las tardes siempre había pequeños torneos en que pobladores del lugar y de diversas islas que se encontraba en Alola, se reunían, Ash solamente había ganado una de las 4 que había participado. Cosa que impresionaron a los otros, mayormente perdía en semifinales y una vez en la final por culpa de un Charizard con Garra Dragón. Todos pensaban que Ash no se acostumbraria en ese lugar tan rápido pero se equivocaron. Ya que si lo hizo.

—¿A donde van ahora?. —mientras caminaba en esos pasillos Ash miraba a los demás a entrar a otro edificio de ese lugar que siempre le pareció tener curiosidad pero nunca decidió entrar ya sea porque tenía cosas que hacer o porque no le importaba pero esta vez le dió curiosidad por entrar así que decidió entrar atrás de los chicos y miraba cosas que nunca pensaría que estuvieran ahí.

—¿Concursos Pokémon?. —y entraba lentamente y miraba a los lejos como los chicos estávban sentados en una especies de gradas y decidió entrar lentamente hasta ubicarse con ellos. —¿porque nunca me dijeron que había concursos?.

—¿Ash? Nunca pensaría que estuvieras aquí, bueno es que como pensabas y pensabas en batallas pensábamos que nunca te gustaría este tipo de cosas y bueno, por eso no te decíamos nada sobre esto —respondia aquel chico moreno a este de Ash.

—Como no me va a gustar si dos chicas en que viaje con ellas eran coordinadoras y me gustan más porque tienen batallas.

—Pues eso no sabíamos de ti.

—¿Y hay alguien por quien apoyan?.

—Claro que si Ash, Lillie es coordinadora, ella está con nosotros ya que necesita ser.

—Aparte de ser coordinadora necesitas ser buena entrenadora ya que habrán batallas si pasas a la segunda ronda. —terminaba Ash lo que iba a decir Mallow. —veamos como se desarrollan.

Disponían a ver cada presentación como rondas, chicos perdiéndo, como celebrando pero al final.

—Buena batalla que tuviste. —saludaba Lillie y miraba a los chicos.

—Gran presentación Lillie pero bueno, sería mejor si cambias tus pasos, si tratas de usar tus movimientos de exhibición cuando batalles, sería una gran oportunidad para vencer aquellos rivales.

—¿Que tratas de decirme eh?.

—Lo que dice Ash es que nos comentaba que el viajaba con coordinadoras antes cuando viajaba por Hoenn y en Sinnoh, por eso sabe algo sobre esto, y nos mostraba unos vídeos de sus exhibiciónes.

—¿Me podrías decir quienes son?. —miraba con ternura aquella chica para que Ash tuviera piedad con ella aparte de que a veces le hacía la vida imposible ya que esa es la actitud de esa chica.

—Esta bien. ¿Pikachu podrías traerme mi celular por favor?. —dicho esto el roefor eléctrico de disponía a ir por la mochila del chico y traerme su celular, pero algo hacia que el roedor quisiera que su entrenador buscará a esas chicas. —gracias amigo —le daba su celular y este se subia a su hombro como siempre. —bueno, ella son May y Dawn. —ponia su celular enfrente de la chica dejando fotos de aquellas chicas que tomaban cuando ellas concursaban mientras este viajaba con el.

—¿Y desde cuando no estás con ella?.

—May la chica de cabello castaño como... ¿4 años? y Dawn la de cabello azul, unos 2 años aunque desde hace mucho ni se mucho de ellas. —reia de vergüenza Ash ya que presumiendo de sus amistades después ya no tenía que más decir ya que a veces se le olvidaba de sus experiencias de el con ellas en sus concursos ya que estaba más enfocado a sus batallas de gimnasio.

—Seria genial conocerlas ¿no creen chicos?. —Mallow estaba vez hablaron y recibía un si de parte de ellos.

—Pues les tengo malas noticias que el hermano de May me lo encontré en Kanto hace un tiempo ya que estaba de viaje por ahí por algo de información del profesor Oak ya que quiere según ser investigador y me mencionó que su hermana está nuevamente buscando listones en Hoenn y pienso que no tendrá tiempo en venir.

—¿Y que hay de Dawn?.

—Pues supe hace unos meses que terminó su viaje en Johto quiza tenga tiempo en marcarle.

—Ya lo hice. —la interesada en esto osea Lillie se había adelantado y prendia la vídeo llamada de Ash y empezaba a marcarle a Dawn y Ash le quitaba su celular y lentamente alguien contestaba dejanfo ver su cara.

—¡Hola Ash, tanto tiempo de no hablar contigo! —le sonría tiernamente Dawn a Ash. —¿a que se debe tu llamada?.

—¡Hola Dawn!, Es que te llamé aparte de saludarte, es que estoy ahora mismo en Alola y creo que estas disponible ¿cierto?. —sonreia Ash pero sentía jalones de parte alguien.

—¿Dispnible para que?. —pero alguien le quitaba el celular a Ash.

—¡Hey!.

—Hola Dawn, mi nombre es Lillie y bueno quería pedirte si ¿podrias venir a enseñarme todo lo que sabes por favor?. —pero sentía de nuevo que Ash le quitaba su celular.

—¿De que hablan? —ahora la confundida era aquella chica de orbed azules.

—Bien te explico Dawn, es que Lillie, la chica esa que viste, es coordinadora, pero le conté sobre ti y May y quedaron asonbradas sobre sus hazañas y bueno...quería pedirte el favor si podrías venir aqui a Melemele para enseñarle algo a ellas y hablar sobre cosas de que te han pasado, yo también quiero hablar contigo de lo que pasé en Kalos ya que teléfono no sería lo mislo ¿aceptas?.

—No tengo mucho que hacer Ash, sería bueno encontrarme contigo, está bien acepto...según esto..hay un avión mañana temprano, llegaré en la noche.. ¿me pasarás a buscar?.

—Claro que estaré sin falta ni lo pienses dos veces que ahí estaré. —sonreia Ash.

—Esta bien Ash, hasta mañana. —sonreia la chica y colgaba el teléfono.

—Dijo que si, mañana llega. —mencionaba Ash.

Al día siguiente Ash se preparaba ya que en la noche como prometió iba a buscar en el aeropuerto a Dawn de su viaje desde Sinnoh ya que como se mencionaba esta región estaba muy alejada de las demás.

—Iremos contigo Ash. —llegaban al cuarto de Ash los chicos y este decía que si y que era tieempo de ir por aquella chica ya que llegaría en 30 minutos.

Habían pasado unos minutos y Ash con los demás se iban a aquel lugar, varios minutos estaban sentados en aquella sala de espera, por supuesto Ash estaba pendiente de la llegada de esa chica de cabellos azules tal como se lo prometió en el día de ayer. Una voz decía que los pasajeros del viaje de Sinnoh estaban abordando aquella sala, Ash se paraba de su asiento para observar bien y notaba que desde lejos entre la multitud, a una chica que tenía un Piplup entre brazos llegaba al lugar y se notaba que buscaba a alguien al ver que movía su rostro en señal de búsqueda.

—¡Dawn!. —mencionaba Ash mientras alzaba la mano para que lo viera.

—¿Ash?. ¡Ash!. —sonreia Dawn mientras caminaba a donde estaba Ash y este hacia lo mismo a donde estaba ella.

—Deja la cáscara de tu baya Platana hijo en el bote de basura.

—Si papá. —tenia la cáscara en su mano el pequeño niño pero no veía algún bote de basura y sin importarle lo tiró en el suelo.

—Cuanto tiempo sin verte Dawn —se dirigía Ash corriendo ya que estaba cerca de ella sólo a un paso, y de pronto se resbala por la cáscara tirada por el pequeño perdiéndo el control y se terminaba resbalando y eso caía directamente a donde estaba la chica...rosandolé los labios que ella rápidamente sintió.

—¡KYAA!. —ella por instinto golpeó al chico que no sabía que había hecho dejándolo en el suelo inconsciente siendo visto por los demás está escena. Pero la chica abría los ojos y veía que había hecho. —¡Ash!. —dejaba sus cosas y miraba al chico que estaba desmayado por el fuerte golpe de esta...

Continuará...


	2. Capítulo 2

—Cuanto tiempo sin verte Dawn —se dirigía Ash corriendo ya que estaba cerca de ella sólo a un paso, y de pronto se resbala por la cáscara tirada por el pequeño perdiéndo el control y se terminaba resbalando y eso caía directamente a donde estaba la chica...rosandolé los labios que ella rápidamente sintió.

—¡KYAA!. —ella por instinto golpeó al chico que no sabía que había hecho dejándolo en el suelo inconsciente siendo visto por los demás está escena. Pero la chica abría los ojos y veía que había hecho. —¡Ash!. —dejaba sus cosas y miraba al chico que estaba desmayado por el fuerte golpe de esta.

—Lo dejaste muerto...—llegaba Lillie en donde estaba Ash desmayado por el fuerte golpe que la chica de pelo azul anteriormente le había proporcionado. —lo mataste.

—No, no es cierto, no era mi intención. —miraba con sollozos la chica a la rubia que estaba a igual que ella arrodilladas en cada lado de Ash que estaba aun en el suelo.

—¡HABER TU ALEX MIRA LO QUE HICISTE!. —jalaba el padre a su hijo que había tirado la cáscara de esa baya. —¡PIDELE PERDÓN AHORA MISMO!.

—Esta bien. —algo sarcástico se acercaba a Ash y miraba y volteaba a ver a su padre. —¿como quieres que le pida perdón?, si este está muerto de verdad mira. —alzaba la mano del chico y la dejaba caer y Ash aún no reaccionaba.

—¡VENTE PARÁ ACA! ¡ESTAS CASTIGADO! ¡NADA DE POKÉMON GO PARA TI!. —se llevaba el padre a su hijo fuera del aeropuerto que estaba quejándose del dolor ya que su padre se lo llevaba rastrado por las orejas, vaya dolor para el.

—Ash responde...—pero aún Ash no reaccionaba. Esta vez era Lillie aunque odiaba a Ash esta vez sí lo preocupaba.

—Yo les ayudo. —llegaba un señor de la edad que pasaba de los 40 años. —vengo de Hoenn pero soy doctor, no teman. —sacaba un estetoscopio y revisaba a Ash. —lo bueno que aún respira. ¿tan fuerte lo golpeaste?. —pero recibía un sollozo por parte de Dawn. —quiza esto le ayude, sacaba un tipo de aromatizante el doctor.

—¡PUAG! ¡QUE ASCO QUITEN ESO!. —se levantaba Ash quejándose por el fuerte olor que desprendía esa aroma.

—Ahora su amigo esta bien.

—Gracias doctor. —llegaba a responderle Dawn al doctor.

—Que...¿que me pasó? ¿porque estoy en el suelo?. ¿porque me duele la mejilla?. —estaba Ash en el suelo. —¿Dawn? ¿pero? Si estaba a punto de saludarte.

—De seguro el golpe lo dejó con un poco de amnesia, sólo dejalo y pronto recuperará la memoria tenlo por seguro, pero bueno, ya me voy, señorita tenga cuidado con golpear al chico, quiza el otro golpe sea más peligroso. —dejaban a los chicos solos y el tráfico del aeropuerto volvía a a la normalidad.

—Hola Dawn quiza no pude saludarte bien, pero que bueno que estás aquí. —abrazaba Ash a Dawn y la tomaba de las manos. —ven, te presento a los chicos.

—Esta bien Ash.

—Mira, la de cabello verde es Mallow es una gran amiga que conocí aquí en Alola, de verdad es una gran persona, ella me guió cuando yo estaba aquí en los primeros días, digamos que sin ella pues, no se a donde estuviera ya que es la mayor de todos nosotros digo nos lleva como 3 años, es como Brock pero recuerdas que Brock nadie lo puede superar. —sonreia Ash mientras Dawn saludaba a la chica y esta hacia lo mismo, además que le presentó a Sophocles el chico fan de los tipo electrico. A Kiawe el de fuego, también a Lana que siempre tenía a su Popplio en brazos cada vez que iba a todos los lugares que empezaba a jugar con Dawn y ella solamente reía por lo que está hacia con ella ya que era hembra y según Lana está con las chicas se lleva más bien ya que les da confianza aunque con Ash era raro ya que con el, Popplio se llevaba bien, según el profesor porque el transmite energía de amistad.

—Pues gusto en conocerlos a todos. —sonreia Dawn a cada uno de los chicos. Que Ash le había presentado.

—Dawn, vámonos, es mejor que vayamos a la escuela para que te quedes en uno de los cuartos, ya hablamos con Kukui y estuvo de acuerdo que te quedarás en tu estancia en ese lugar, yo te ayudo con el equipaje. —levantaba Ash las maletas y se dirigía a la salida.

—¡¿Y A MI NO ME LA PRESENTARAS?!. —enojada Lillie estaba con el chico que se le había olvidado presentarle a Dawn.

—A si..Dawn ella es Lillie.. ¿contenta?. —decia irónicamente el chico.

—¿Porque eres así Ash?. Yo no te conozco así desde que estábamos con...Iris...no me digas que.

—Ella es igual a ella, mejor dicho es mucho peor. —seriamente le decia Ash a Dawn y esta entendía.

—¿Que es lo que dicen ustedes?. —caminaba Lillie atrás de los chicos que empezaban a caminar.

—Es que Iris fue una amiga de nosotros de la región de Unova, y lo que decimos es que ella tenía un carácter muy fuerte y le decía que Ash era... —esto ultimo empezaba a reír Dawn pero Ash le tapaba la boca.

—No lo digas. —con la vista fuerte Ash la miraba y estaba no paraba de reír no es porque no quería decir eso, si no la actuación de Ash. —ella sólo dice cosas que no tiene sentido, oye Dawn, una pregunta.

—¿Si?. —miraba al chico que cargaba las cosas de ella.

—¿Podemos hablar más al rato?. Después que te instales bien. —y esto hizo que la chica pensara en que Ash quería hablar con ella aunque no tenía la mínima idea de que quería saber.

Momentos después habían llegado a la escuela, Dawn estaba anonadada por el lugar, preguntándole a Ash desde cuanto tiempo estaba aquí pero después de un mini tour por el lugar al final llegaron al cuarto de ella.

—Aqui esta tu cuarto Dawn, el mío está enfrente del tuyo, si quieres algo o quieres saber algo no dudes en decirme, para eso eres mi invitada. —abria la puerta Ash y dejaba las cosas de la chica y ella se lo agradecía. —oye Dawn, sobre lo de hoy.

—Ven, pasa, dime lo que quieres hablar conmigo. —y cerraba la puerta ella y se sentaba en la cama ambos y el chico la miraba y ella rompía el silencio. —esta bien, ahora dime Ash.

—Es que, gracias. —solo sonreia el chico.

—¿Gracias de que?.

—Gracias por venir, eso te lo agradezco de verdad, sabes muy bien que eres una gran persona para mi Dawn, desde que nos separamos en Unova pensaba que nunca nos volveríamos a saber de cada uno, sinceramente cuando volví a Kanto empezé a preocuparme por mis compañeros de viaje y quería visitarlos, a los demás ya los ví, Brock , con los de Unova en Johto cuando fui ahí por un favor del profesor Oak, a May la ví cuando Max su hermano estaba en Kanto y la llamó y ahí la saludé y así y pues sólo faltaba tu.

—¿Y porque me dejaste a lo último?. —algo molesta la chica pero fue notado por Ash.

—Descuida —empezaba a reír Ash. —contacté a tu madre pero me dijo que no estabas cerca de donde vives en Sinnoh e intenté marcarte pero me decía la operadora que no tenías buena señal, y como pasó esto con los chicos fue mejor que hayas venido porque se que aparte de que eres buena con esto de los concursos, yo quería verte igual. —una pequeña sonrisa salía de Dawn con un leve sonrojo que ella ni misma sintió haberlo provocado. —bueno es mejor que te deje sola un rato. —se levantaba Ash de la cama y ella hizo lo mismo.

—Gracias por todo entonces Ash. —abrazaba la chica a Ash que este correspondia.

—Mas al rato te vendré a buscar para que te acompañe a cenar para que te enteres de todo, además si quieres algo sólo dime. —se dirigía a la salida. —no se que me ocurre. —empezaba a tambalearse el chico.

—¡ASH!. —llegaba Dawn y sostiene al chico.

—Estoy bien, creo que fue el golpe que recibí que me está haciendo efecto aunque recuerdo algo borroso...al momento de caer hoy...yo..estaba acercándome a ti pero después veo borroso. —miraba algo confundido el chico. —pero bueno quizá sea algo más pero por ahora creo que dormiré un poco ya que mañana es otro día, adiós Dawn —se retiraba el chico.

—Creo que es hora de dormir. —cerraba la puerta Dawn y se disponía a cambiarse e irse a la cama. Pero en la noche la chica no podía dormir, porque cada rato recordaba el suceso con Ash en el aeropuerto. Hasta que se disponía a levantarse. —lo mejor es buscar en la cocina un vaso de agua. —se levantaba Dawn de la cama y se disponía a ir a la cocina, después de eso tomó un vaso de agua y lo bebía.

—¿Tu tampoco no puedes dormir?.

—¿Ash?. —veia al chico también bebiendo pero el un vaso de leche de Miltank.

—Si aquí estoy, es que mañana dos cosas, por fin voy a ver un concurso tuyo más tus batallas que no se como le harás pero recordarás a los momentos de antes además, como tuve una pesadilla. —esto último reía avergonzado el chico. —¿Y tu porque no puedes dormir?.

—Es que...—pero recordaba que no es bueno decirles a las personas que tiene amnesia sus sucesos para no perjudicarlas y así ellos puedan recordarlos por si mismos. —tambien tuve una pesadilla que no me dejaba dormir.

—Si quieres podemos dormir como en los viejos tiempos en el mismo cuarto para que no tengas más pesadillas, por mi no hay problema. —terminaba de beber Ash y dejaba el vaso en el lavatrastos. —¿que dices?.

—Creo que es lo mejor. —solo sonreia Dawn y caminaban al cuarto de Ash. Hasta que llegaron y Ash le daba una almohada a Dawn para que se recostara y ya se habían acomodado. —es genial estar juntos de nuevo ¿no crees?.

—Claro, tantos momentos que seguro que tu querías estar cuando yo estaba en otros lugares, conocí a nuevos legendarios, casi nos matan varias ya sabes cosas típicas.—empezaba a reír Ash.

—Sin duda me hubiese estado ahí, ¿recuerdas cuando íbamos a morir? Y tu idiota que por poco te mueres cuando me resbale de tu manos. —algo molesta la chica.

—Pues era lo mejor, sin ti no se que haría yo, sufriría de verdad. —algo serio decía el chico.

—E-Este..¿porque lo dices?. —algo asombrada la chica por el comentario de Ash.

—Si actuara de la misma forma de hace unos años ya sabrás que diría que sufriría porque sin ti quien haría tus concursos y yo tendría que suplantarte y eso sería algo raro, pero la verdad es que pues si sufriría ya que una pérdida como alguien como tu, ya sabrás que eres una persona que estuvo en unos de los momentos más importante en mi vida. —miraba firmemente el techo Ash.

—No sabía qué pensaras de esa forma Ash, más bien de mi. —un pequeño y leve sonrojo estaba en el rostro de la chica.

—Digamos que así pienso ahora, se que Iris tenía razón que actuaba más de niño en Unova pero en Kalos maduré mucho al grado de pensar así como soy ahora mismo, sinceramente con mis compañeros de viaje de Kalos no tenía esa comunicación que tenía con Misty, May, Max, Brock y sobre todo tu, aún no se porque era así, pero quizá algún día se pueda. —mirando el reloj. —es mejor que nos pongamos a dormir que mañana será otro día y presentará ás sólo esto de que pienso diferente sólo lo sabes tu, aún actuo como era con ustedes, pero tengo esa confianza contigo por eso te lo digo.

—Si ya son las 3 de la mañana Ash no hay otro día, y claro que tu secreto está guardado conmigo nuevo Ash.. —empezaba a reír Dawn, haciendo también reír a Ash y empezaban a dormir sabiendo que no estaban preparados a que iban a dormir juntos como lo hacían muchos años antes cuando estos viajando junyod en Sinnoh, la mañana siguiente, ya me parezco a Ash, horas después...

—Que bien dormí. —se levantaba Dawn y bosteceaba. Y miraba a ambos lados y encontró un platillo de comida y una nota y empezaba a leerla. —buenos días Dawn, me tuve que levantar temprano como ya sabrás estoy en una escuela y tengo clases pero descuida que puedes dormir el tiempo que quieras, te deje el desayuno ya listo porque si tenías hambre en la mañana, además los chicos decían que están curiosos por como presentas tu presentación ante todos, saludos Ash, bueno Ash mucha gracias, si hubieras estado de esa forma en Sinnoh quiza yo hubiera pensado algo diferente de ti en ese momento. e da cuenta de lo que dijo y decide comer lo que Ash le había preparado.

Tiempo después que Dawn terminó de comer decidió caminar en los pasillos del lugar hasta que sonó la campaña que era hora de que las clases terminarán en aquella escuela, como decían los chicos, las clases a veces eran cortas pero en ese día cada viernes siempre salían después de dos horas de clases. Dando a terminar las clases a las 10 de la mañana.

—Dawn ¿que haces aquí? Vamos con los chicos. Ash y los demás están en el auditorio al aire libre esperándote. —decia Mallow que se llevaba a Dawn a dicho lugar.

—¡HOLA CHICOS AQUI ESTA DAWN!. —mencionaba la chica de cabello verde y Ash estaba desde lo alto del escenario y salta desde 5 metros de altura pero había preocupado a la chica pero nada le ocurría a Ash ya que estaba tomando clases de alpinismo y este era una de las estrategias en caso de emergencia saltar al vacío.

—¿Estas lista?. —mencionaba Ash que hacía que la chica aceptará ayudándola a subir en el escenario y bajaba de este.—Lillie sólo observa. —la chica firmemente miraba a Dawn para saber de qué manera se organizaba con sus Pokémon dando una gran presentación que captó la curiosidad de muchos.

—Nunca pensé que habías mejorado de esa manera Dawn. —sonreia Ash. —ya vez Lillie eso te falta, ella si sabe sincronizar sus movimientos no como tu que sólo tira ataques por querer. —pero recibía un reproche por parte de Lillie.—mejor vamos a..

—¡ESPERA ASH!. —alguien llegaba a donde estaban los chicos.

—¿Que es lo que ocurre profesor Kukui? ¿algun problema en específico?. —hablaba Lillie.

—Tu amiga Dawn como acaba de venir quiza le interese investigar sobre los movimientos z.

—¿Que es son los movimientos Z Ash?. —miraba al chico que estaba a lado de ella.

—Movimiento Z es como decir un ataque que simboliza la amistad de tu Pokémon y tu dejando ver un poder sorprendente así como la evolución, digo mega evolución.

—Megaevolución...si se dé ellos mientras yo viajaba hace unos años en Hoenn entonces, ¿para que me necesitaba?.

—Quisiera darte esta pulsera Z, Ash tiene una igual. —y mostraba Ash a la chica. —pero en la curiosidad de Ash es que el primer día que le dí la pulsera el y Pikachu enmanaron un poder que no necesitaron la piedra Z para Pikachu, digamos que su fuerte lazo hicieron que no fuera necesario esa piedra. —miraba el profesor a Dawn. —¿cuento contigo para esto?.

—Claro que si. —sonreia Dawn. —si es para saber más sobre esto es totalmente bueno para mí.

—Esta bien todo tuyo Dawn. —le daba la pulsera a Dawn y esta se la ponía en su muñeca izquierda, ya que Ash lo tenía en la derecha. Y dicho esto el profesor se disponía a retirarse.

—¡Felicidades Dawn!. —alzaba la mano Ash y Dawn sabía que significaba que el hiciera esto levantando la mano una chispa salía de la pulsera de Ash y de Dawn alarmandolos.

—¡¿QUE SUCEDE?!. —era Dawn aterrada al ver las luces sale de sus brazos.

—¡NO LO SE!. —Ash se notaba que sentía un dolor agudo en su brazo, una bola de energía salía de esa unión al grado de que hubo una explosión que hizo que Ash volará por los aires cayendo como a 50 metros de ellos de distancia. —¿que sucedió...—Ash se disponía a levantarse pero el mareo del golpe lo desmayaba por completo.

—¡AYUDENME!. —llegaba Dawn corriendo a donde estaba Ash y se arrodillaba en un costado de el, ponia su mano en el cuello de Ash. —aun esta vivo.

—Ya estoy llamando a una ambulancia. —nerviosa Lillie tenía su celular en la mano. —¿hospital?..necesitamos una ambulancia...si...en el Colegio de la costa...entiendo...—colgaba Lilie. —dice que en 10 minutos vendrá.

—No hay tiempo para eso..Ash podría...morir si no hay ayuda.. —sollozaba Mallow.

—¡NO DEJARÉ QUE ESO PASE!. —gritaba Dawn haciendo que los demás le tomarán atención. —yo se RCP y quiza esto funcione, bueno. —inhalaba el aire suficiente Dawn y empezaba a transmitirle oxígeno al chico por la manera oral osea por la boca uniendo ambas bocas de ellos y así cada vez que lo hacía apoyaba las manos de ella en el pecho de Ash para que el oxígeno funcione bien en su cuerpo. —Ash recupérate. —mientras hacia esto el chico aún no respondía y la chica cansada y dándose por vencida se recuesta en el pecho de Ash.—¡ASH NO!.—alguien de los chicos le toma el pulso a Ash.

—Lo siento...—haciendo que los chicos empezaran a llorar.

—Ash...sobre lo que me dijiste ayer...—pero Dawn empezaba a llorar por la muerte de Ash. Sin embargo al momento de que Dawn lloraba, Sophocles miraba pero sin decir nada que la pulsera de Dawn y la de Ash desprendían una especie de luces de color azul y rosado que se convertía en un tono púrpura.

—Miren. —ya hablaba el rubio eléctrico y hacia que los demás miraran a donde esté señalara. Lo que sucedía es que Dawn cuando se entera de esto, sólo miraba el brazo de la pulsera de Ash y a la vez de ella. Y se daba cuenta de los cambios de tono que tenían hasta que un color púrpura en su totalidad más fuerte empezaba a brillar.

—Ash.. —al momento de decir esto...—no me dejes. —la pulsera de Ash levantaba al chico del suelo como si levitara. Y el cuerpo del chico empezaba a destellar. Dejando a los observadores perplejos.

—¡NOO!. —empezaba a gritar Ash que desde lo alto caia y se golpeaba en el suelo de la playa. —¿que me ocurrió?. —se sobaba el cráneo.

—¡ASH ME ALEGRO QUE ESTES BIEN!.—socorria Dawn a donde el chico estaba y lo empezaba a abrazar en el suelo.

—¿Que es lo que sucede que estás llorando?. —sonreia el chico y sin saber nada empezaba a quitarle las lágrimas a Dawn.

—Es mejor que llevemos a Ash a descansar Dawn. —sugeria Kiawe. Y los chicos ayudaban a levantar a Ash.

Había pasado unas horas y Ash estaba durmiendo por el cansancio de esto en su cuarto y los demás chicos estaban conversando.

—Es un verdadero milagro que Ash haya revivido. —sonreia Lillie.

—Se podría decir eso Lillie. —correspondia la sonrisa de la rubia su amiga Mallow.

—Yo digo que no. —serio Sophocles.

—¿Porque lo dices?. —Kiawe lo miraba extrañado.

—Lo que le sucedió a Ash si fue su muerte, el fuerte golpe que sufrió quiza daño su sistema cerebral y quiza causándole un derrame cerebral, osea la muerte directa por eso aún respiraba pero no reaccionaba...

—Y eso que tiene que ver. —Dawn miraba a Sophocles como los demás chicos de una manera extraña ya que el casi no es así.

—Es que tu Dawn fuiste la principal causa de que Ash volviera a la vida gracias a la conección que tienes con el, se que no me entenderás pero bueno, Lillie puedes tomar la mano derecha de Ash ¿por favor?. —y la rubia hacia caso de este.

—No ocurre nada. ¿que quieres llegar a esto?.

—Es esto, Dawn ahora tu toma de la mano de Ash por favor.

—Tampoco ocurrirá nada vas a ver. —empezaba a tomar de la mano a Ash y una pequeña luz de ambas pulseras salía de aquellas bombillas dejando impactada a Dawn.

—¡Lo sabía!. —sonreia Sophocles. —lo que significa es que Dawn y Ash tienen una conexión de corazones y esto mismo hace que los movimientos Z funcionen ya que se necesita Pokémon y humano unidos, pero en este caso es extraño ya que ellos sólo son humanos y al momento de unir sus corazones es como si ellos estuvieran sincronizados, y ambas energías de ellos cuando se unen hacen que...¡DAWN BESA A ASH!.

—¡ESPERA QUE!. —algo asombrada la chica como nerviosa.

—Es que si, si besas a Ash como lo hacías cuando le dabas respiración boca a boca hará que la conexión se establezca y lo que digo tendrá sentido.

—Es que...¡ESTA BIEN LO HARE!. —nerviosa Dawn se acerca a los labios de un dormido Ash, y posaba lentamente aquellos rosados labios de ella en el empezando de a sonrojarse por la actuación que tenía. Y se notaba que destellaba más fuerte los tonos de las pulsera dando de vuelta ese tonto fuerte de púrpura en ambas pulseras.

—¡LLAMENME EL MEJOR DESCRUBIDOR!. —gritaba el chico haciendo que los demás vieran y se daban cuenta que el chico tenía razón ya que destellaban las pulseras de ambos chicos. Lentamente Dawn retiraba sus labios de Ash y miraba que una sonrisa de Ash se creaba al momento de que ella se despegaba de el, haciendo que ella sólo lo mirara tiernamente aún con ese sonrojo.

—¿Entonces ahora que?. —volteaba a ver Dawn a los chicos.

—Solo que tendremos que esperar a que Ash se levante y así ver su reacción a...ese beso tuyo picarona. —miraba y se reia Mallow cuando veía a la peli azul haciendo que se sonrojara.

Había pasado tiempo más o menos una 5 horas, como decía Sophocles y Mallow, Ash estaba cansado por el golpe.

—Estas preocupada por el ¿cierto?. —se acercaba alguien que estaba en la puerta del cuarto de Ash.

—¿Que haces aquí Lillie?. —miraba atrás Dawn en voz baja para no despertar a Ash.

—Solo quería observar que todo estuviera en orden, aunque yo actúe de una forma grosera a Ash se que es una gran persona sólo que asi es mi carácter y por eso actuo con el asi. No tengo nada en contra de el. ¿y tu Dawn?.

—El siempre ha estado pendiente de mi en todos los momentos que he necesitado de alguien importante a lado de mi. Aunque no estuviéramos un tiempo juntos se que como dice Sophocles, mi corazón está unido con el. Quiza esto fue...

—El poder del amor ¿no?.

—Creo que si Lillie, creo que si. —sonreia Dawn mientras miraba a Ash.

Había pasado un día entero. La luz del siguiente día alumbraba la región de Alola, los Pikipek cantaban, era como un día normal en aquella isla de Melemele, por supuesto alguien estaba levantandose.

—Creo que dormí demasiado. —se levantaba de la cama Ash y miraba a su alrededor.

—Hola hola. —llegaba Dawn abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Ash con un platillo de comida en las manos.

—¿Que alegría verte temprano Dawn?. —sonreia Ash mientras veía a la chica.

—Solo quería darte un pequeño saludo y además de un delicioso desayuno Ash. —se acomodaba en un lado de Ash Dawn para que esté estuviera a un costado de ella.

—Gracias Dawn. —decide empezar comer Ash pero se da cuenta de que Dawn estaba algo rara y decide dejar de comer y poniendo la charola en una pequeña mesa que esta a lado de el. —¿que te ocurre Dawn?.

—Pues algo raro pero no se si es importante o no.

—Sabes que nos tenemos confianza ¿no?.

—Es que mi hora de partir ha llegado Ash. —empezaba a estar triste Dawn.

—Entonces fue bueno estar todo este tiempo contigo Dawn aunque fuera por sólo unos días solamente.—algo triste Ash pero con una sonrisa. —¿a que hora te vas?.

—En unas horas, venía a ver si me acompañarias al aeropuerto Ash.

—Sabes muy bien que no te dejaría en estos momentos, ademas quisiera estar estos últimos momentos contigo Dawn. —sonreia Ash haciendo que la chica se diera cuenta de la forma de Ash hacia que siempre ella se contagiara de esa sonrisa.

Momentos después solamente Ash había acompañado a Dawn al aeropuerto ya que los demás estaban ocupados y no podían acompañarlos en la despedida de la chica.

Ya estaban en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Melemele y Ash ayudaba a Dawn con su equipaje.

—Bueno Dawn es hora de decir adiós.

—Creo que si. —algo triste se reflejaba en el rostro de Dawn.

—Y...¿no quieres quedarte un poco más de tiempo?. —con una sonrisa forzada Ash aunque se sabía que no quería que Dawn se fuera.

—Eso quisiera pero si me quedo más tiempo contigo me da miedo que algo más te pase como en estos días que estuve contigo Ash, y no me lo perdonaría.—una pequeña risa provoca Dawn haciendo reír al chico.

—No era nada malo Dawn, quiza sólo fue el destino que hacía que me ocurrieron estas cosas Dawn.

—Aun me sigo sorprendiendo tu forma de pensar de ahora Ash.

—Te he dicho que he cambiado mucho Dawn, y ya veo cosas que no veía antes bien, con mejor claridad.

—Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad Jubileo en Sinnoh por favor de pasar a la sala de abordaje. —una voz salía de aquel aparato.

—Es hora de irte Dawn. —algo decaído Ash.

—Creo que si. —tomaba su equipaje Dawn.

—¡ESPERA DAWN!.

—¿Si As..?. —pero al momento de terminar de hablar Ash la estaba besando. Ella había quedado en shock por lo que Ash hizo que lo que más pudo hacer es corresponder ese beso que lo que hizo ella fue cerrar sus bellos ojos de color azul zafiro y una pequeña lágrima salía de su ojo izquierdo.

—Te escuché hablar sobre esto con Lillie ayer Dawn, y sabía que ese beso que accidentalmente te di fue la causa de que tuviera ess pequeña amnesia.

—¿Acaso si sabías esto?. —una Dawn de mirada tierna miraba al chico.

—Te he dicho que ahora veo con más claridad las cosas y durante esa muerte que tuve veía claramente la preocupación que tenías por mi Dawn y se que era hora de que yo también. Me diera cuenta de la realidad que tenía en frente de mi, quiza ellos tienen razón, estamos conectados así como las pulseras dando a conocer que estamos...

—Destinados a estar juntos ¿no?.—terminaba con una sonrisa Dawn.

—Lo se Dawn, además si quieres estar una relación formal conmigo aunque no te obligo si quieres.

—¿Esto responde a tu pregunta tonto?. —empezaba Dawn a besar a Ash. Y se despegaba —claro que si quiero estar en una relación contigo Ash.

—Creo que será a distancia está relación Dawn ya que te vas.

—No será esta relación a distancia Ash. —sonreia Dawn.

—Claro que si ya que tu avión saldrá.

—No habrá vuelo ya que nunca compré boleto Ash. —sacaba la lengua en broma Dawn.

—¿Entonces?...no me digas que todo esto fue planeado.—empezaba a reir Ash con los brazos cruzados.

—Pues no oíste bien la conversación que tuve con Lillie entonces Ash. Ya que sabía qué tú...te darías cuenta de esto.

—Si fuera el tonto de antes no me diera cuenta y ahora si me doy cuenta de todo esto Dawn, entonces ¿regresamos?.

—Si, y por favor lleva mi equipaje...mi fiel novio. —empezaba a sonreír Dawn.

—No importa ya que sólo es una simple maleta. —empezaban los chicos a caminar.

—Creo que lo mejor que hasta ahora me ha ocurrido con Ash, se que esto fue algo imprevisto para mi, no sabía que al momento de reencontrarme con el mucho tiempo después harían que esto hubiera ocurrido de esta forma. Estos peligros, harían que mi corazón supiera de estas verdaderas intuiciónes que tendría con el, estos peligros que pasamos el día de ayer me haría de saber el sentimiento que tengo con el, aparte de la amistad que siempre hemos tenido a lo largo de lo años, se que ahora que somos pareja será diferente en nuestra comunicación pero pienso que no cambiará del todo, se que como el dice nos tenemos confianza en ambos así que a parte de que seamos novios, seremos grandes amigos para cada quien, esa confianza que es base fundamental en cualquier relación con alguien que realmente te quiere, hará que tu vida sea la mejor por ahora y por siempre, ahora es un nuevo futuro con él, aún no se que me prepara el destino, pero creo que será algo muy bueno de verdad ya que con mi corazón presiento que será algo estupendo para mi. Y para el. Por ahora es disfrutar el momento h estar junto a él y lo que el futuro nos prepare a lado de Ash..

—¿Ocurre algo Dawn?. —decia Ash sacando del pensamiento a Dawn.

—No, nada Ash, es mejor que caminemos para rápido para decirles a los chicos. —empezaba Dawn a correr y era perseguido por Ash.

—Ahora mi vida apenas comienza a lado de el, quiza esta invitación fue sólo un error pero digo que realmente no lo fue, quiza sea sólo un buen error para estar junto de nuevo con el, esta historia apenas comienza a lado de Ash. —pensaba la chica mientras corría de regreso al lugar de donde salían esta mañana.

—¿Ocurre algo Dawn?. —decia Ash sacando del pensamiento a Dawn.

—No, nada Ash, es mejor que caminemos para rápido para decirles a los chicos. —empezaba Dawn a correr y era perseguido por Ash.

—Ahora mi vida apenas comienza a lado de el, quiza esta invitación fue sólo un error pero digo que realmente no lo fue, quiza sea sólo un buen error para estar junto de nuevo con el, esta historia apenas comienza a lado de Ash. —pensaba la chica mientras corría de regreso al lugar de donde salían esta mañana.

—Tierra llamando a Dawn. —movia Ash las manos en frente de una chica.

—¿Sucede algo?.

—Es que estabas con los ojos cerrados como si no te encontraras en este mundo, y es que tu avión esta a punto de despegar. —señalaba el aviso de parte de la aerolínea.

—Todo fue un solo pensamiento que pasó, lo mejor que he pensado, aunque Ash ha cambiado creo que al final no se dió cuenta sobre esto que siento, quiza esos RCP que le dí no lo sintió pero yo sí, sobre todo este final ha salido a la luz dejando en si que siento algo por el aunque todo esto signifique que me tengo que ir de este lugar ahora mismo aunque la verdad que quiero pasar mas tiempo con el para seguir descubriendo nuevos horizontes a lado de el, por ahora sólo toca esperar si al final algo me una de nuevo con el, quiza yo sea la que haga que nos volvamos a ver, sólo espero reencontrarme con el algún día. —abria los ojos Dawn mientras pensaba esto y miraba a Ash con una sonrisa. —te entiendo Ash, ya me di cuenta que anunciaron mi vuelo, entonces ¿adios?.

—Sabes que no me gusta decirle adiós ya que significa que nunca nos volveremos a ver si no un hasta luego Dawn. —le daba el equipaje a Dawn. —suerte en tu vuelo.

—Te lo agradezco Ash. Nos vemos ya que mi avión saldrá. —daba media vuelta Dawn.

—Espera Dawn. —se acercaba Ash a la chica. —toma esto. Es el dije que nos crearon los Kahuna ese día que fuimos con la chicos a explorar esas cascadas de la montaña helada, están incrustados nuestros nombres para que me recuerdes durante el tiempo que no nos veremos.

—Es un lindo detalle de tu parte Ash. —unos ojos llorosos con una linda sonrisa venían de parte de Dawn al grado que una lágrima de felicidad caminaba por su mejilla izquierda.

—No te pongas así, además te tengo una buena noticia. —secaba la lágrima Ash.

—¿Mas cosas?. —una leve risa estaba en Dawn.

—En poco tiempo iré a visitarte a Sinnoh.

—¿Enserio?. —unos ojos cristalinos se reflejaban en Dawn en síndrome de felicidad.

—Claro, se vendrá en unos meses com meses el término del curso aquí en Alola y lo primero es irte a visitar para recompensarte todo lo que hiciste cuando llegaste aquí conmigo después de mucho tiempo además...—se acercaba Ash en el oído de la chica y empezaba a susurrar. —quiero decirte algo allá en Sinnoh que quizá nos alegre a los dos. —y Ash lentamente posaba sus labios en la mejilla de la chica que ella sólo se limitó a cerrar sus ojos y disfrutaba este momento con un sonrojo que provenía de ella.

—Espero ese día para que nos reencontremos Ash. —miraba tiernamente Ash a la chica que ella hizo lo mismo.

—Ahora vete ya que tu avión saldrá y te dejará aquí, esto nos pasa por platicar mucho. —empezaba a reír Ash.

—Digamos que si. —igualmente reía Dawn. —nos vemos luego Ash. —rapidamente Dawn le daba un beso en la mejilla a Ash y lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa y sólo volteaba para irse al pasillo de abordaje.

—Nos vemos luego Dawn, suerte en tu viaje. —movia Ash sus brazos hasta que dejó de ver a la chica que se perdía en la multitud. —ahora sólo a esperar.

—¿que querrá decirme Ash en Sinnoh?. —empezaba a caminar y subir al avión, y se sentaba en su lugar. —solo espero que sea algo bueno de lo que me quiere decir, sólo me toca esperar ese momento que llegue para ver qué más ocurre, espero algún día decirte enfrente de ti... —un pequeño sonrojo salía de ella. —...que...te amo Ash. —y el avión despegaba del lugar dejando que ver a un Ash viendo el avión en donde Dawn partía de Alola de nuevo a su región. Dando a conocer que nuevos secretos saldrán a la luz en unos meses, quizás para bien, o para mal, pero lo importante que ambos se prometieron que algun día de nuevo...se volverán a ver...esta historia apenas comienza...


	3. Chapter 3

Se preguntarán...¿no que era un simple Twoshot?. Bueno, viendo un poco de apoyo a esta historia y unas ocurrencias mías, he decidido darle continuidad a esta historia a algo como decirlo. "Fanfic" pero también espero que sea de agrado para ustedes ya que son el público al que escribo y sin ustedes pues no sería reconocido.

En el capítulo anterior...

-Nos vemos luego Dawn, suerte en tu viaje. -movia Ash sus brazos hasta que dejó de ver a la chica que se perdía en la multitud. -ahora sólo a esperar.

-¿que querrá decirme Ash en Sinnoh?. -empezaba a caminar y subir al avión, y se sentaba en su lugar. -solo espero que sea algo bueno de lo que me quiere decir, sólo me toca esperar ese momento que llegue para ver qué más ocurre, espero algún día decirte enfrente de ti... -un pequeño sonrojo salía de ella. -...que...te amo Ash. -y el avión despegaba del lugar dejando que ver a un Ash viendo el avión en donde Dawn partía de Alola de nuevo a su región. Dando a conocer que nuevos secretos saldrán a la luz en unos meses, quizás para bien, o para mal, pero lo importante que ambos se prometieron que algun día de nuevo...se volverán a ver...esta historia apenas comienza... O eso se creería...

Ahora con el nuevo capítulo número 3

-¡Vamos, vamos!. -desde lo más lejos empezaban a animarlo.

-¡Entonces! ¡Pikachu!...- empezando Ash a realizar un movimiento Z. -¡Poképut...

-Aún no entiendo porque le puso así. -algo nervioso Sophocles.

-Ese grosero de Ash. -de igual manera Mallow estaba como el chico de cabellos anaranjados.

-Bueno, bueno, la pelea terminó. Charizard queda debilitado, eso significa que Ash es el ganador de esta contienda. -con una bandera verde el profesor Kukui señalaba a Ash.

-¡Ven para acá!. -sonreía Ash mientras abrazaba a Pikachu y éste se subiera en su hombro. -buena pelea ¿eh? Kiawe.

-Bueno, desde que reforzaste tu poder desde esa vez cuando Dawn estuvo contigo más sobre lo que ocurrió con Lillie.

-No quiero hablar más sobre eso por favor. -se alejaba del chico Ash.

-Pero porque no nos quieres contar que pasó ahí en el monte de Poni Ash.-seguía insistiendo Kiawe hasta que llegaron a la parte detrás de la escuela donde los demás estaban almorzando.

-Pero Ash no parece estar molesto sobre lo ocurrido ¿eh Lillie?. -Lana hablaba con la rubia.

-No lo está Lana, quizá fue error mío haber provocado eso. -Lillie estaba algo triste.

-No fue error tuyo ¿entiendes?. -era Ash que recién había llegado y se entera sobre la situación. -lo que pasó allá en Poni no significa nada malo ¿entiendes de una vez?. -se sentaba Ash a lado de ella y rodeaba su brazo derecho en el cuello de ésta y le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla poniendo nerviosa a la chica. -tu. -y levantándose del lugar. -y ustedes chicos, profesor. Me han ayudado mucho desde mi estancia en Alola a lo largo de estos 6 meses. Quizá es algo raro hablar sobre eso, pero me alegra que mi madre me hablara sobre esta escuela.

-También me alegra al verte conocido Ash. -sonreía Lana mirando al chico.

-Se que aquí mi recorrido insular ha pasado más rápido de lo ocurrido pero gracias a ustedes fue en menos de 5 meses. Aquí conocí a muchas personas como. Sophocles. -señalando al chico. -a Kiawe. -señalando al moreno. -y la Mallow. -al momento de nombrarla ella se sonrojaba ya que tenían una conexión como lo que era con Brock. -y sobre todo a la "dulce" Lillie. -una pequeña risa provenía del chico.

-¡Tu sarcasmo lo puedo oler!. -con un puchero estaba la rubia.

-¡Vamos Lillie! ¡Tu me odias!. -reia Ash.

-¡No te odio! ¡Te...-pero Ash la interrumpió.

-La última vez que fue el intercambio de regalos de la escuela, me tocó contigo y yo te regalé ese kit de maquillaje que tanto deseabas.

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso?.

-Bueno, tu Lillie me pusiste en el sobre de mi regalo esto. "Disfruta de tu regalo, te odio."

-¿Y?.

-Con rencor Lillie. -terminaba Ash.

-Bueno, desde hace poco cambié y ya no soy la misma contigo Ash. -algo triste la chica.

-Es cierto Ash, quizá Lillie no sea buena persona.-la apoyaba Mallow.

-¿Y lo es?. -reia Ash pero notaba que la chica rubia empezaba a llorar y decide abrazarla. -perdón por hacer esto Lillie, en realidad siempre me parecías una gran amiga sólo que nunca te dejabas abrir a los sentimientos de los demás.

-¿En serio lo crees?. -un pequeño rubor la empezaba a acompañar mientras abrazaba al chico y éste la ponía enfrente de él.

-¡Claro!. Solamente es que bueno, tienes tu corazón, pero verás que alguien alguna vez entrará al fondo de ello y sacará a la verdadera Lillie, y en realidad la quiero ver, una chica linda, inteligente, y sobre toda, buena. -empezaba a reír por lo último Ash, bueno es que Lillie se conocía por ser una chica que su personalidad la diferenciaba de las demás chicas.

-Gracias por decir eso Ash. -mientras rápidamente le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y a tu mejor amiga en Alola no merece un abrazo?. -era Mallow que abría los brazos.

-¡Está bien Brock 2.0!. -sonreía Ash al decir eso. Y empezaba a abrazar a la chica.

-¡Odio que me digas así!. -fingia enojo la chica. Bueno ¿quien se enojaría por se dicho así no?.

-Siempre me recuerdas a un gran amigo mío. Bueno es mejor ir hacer los preparativos de la cena de la clausura de ésta noche.

-¡Hoy!. -era Lillie totalmente patidifusa al momento de escuchar a Ash decir eso.

-¿Ocurre algo malo Lillie?. -la volteaba a ver.

-Bueno, e-es que...

-¿Quieres que te ayude?. -daba su ayuda como siempre Ash.

-E-Es que...-jugaba con los dedos Lillie por lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Vamos, no creo que sea difícil. -mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y se dirigían a la sala del lugar. -¡POR ARCEUS QUE OCURRIÓ AQUI!. -la cara del chico había cambiado de repente, totalmente impactado. Focos rotos, sillas rotas a lo igual que las mesas, vasos de bebidas votadas en el lugar, bueno en resumen un desastre.

-El grado superior tuvo su clausura el día de ayer y me encargaron de organizar la nuestra. -pero notaba unos pasos detrás de ella. -¡ASH!.

-B-Bueno, es que creo que no necesitas mi ayuda. -reia nervioso el chico. El quería escapar de todo el trabajo que iba a hacer.

-Si no me quieres ayudar ¡solo vete!. -estaba enojada.

-Te ayudaré está bien. ¿qué haremos primero?. -mientras se volteaba su gorra y en un dos por tres empezaban a recojer la basura, a barrer, a trapear el lugar, Ash se empezaba a subir en unas escaleras con la ayuda de Pikachu a adornar el lugar. Para que la fiesta de clausura fuera un éxito. El tiempo pasaba y Lillie.

-¡No es así Ash!.

Y Ash siempre contestaba con un simple.

-¡En un momento lo arreglo!.

La noche había llegado. Ash y Lillie se iban a sus respectivas habitaciones. Luces adornaban el lugar, los invitados estaban llegando.

-Te ves muy linda ¿eh? Lana. -era Mallow que la miraba y provocaba un sonrojo de la chica de cabello azul amante de los Pokémon del tipo agua.

-¿Y Ash y Lillie?. -Kiawe hablaba ahora y recibia un "no lo sé" de parte de todos los chicos de aquella sala.

Pronto los chicos empezaban a llegar con unas pequeñas risas que los iluminaban.

-¿De que se rien?. -Mallow intentaba investigar.

-Sobre unas cosas que padecemos mientras intentabamos arreglar este lugar ¿no Lillie?.

-Muchas cosas. Vamos con los demás. -los chicos se empezaban a abrazar y el karaoke estaba presente. Los chicos empezaban a cantar sus canciones favoritas, por su parte Lillie tomaba una canción que ella hizo y empezaba a cantarla.

-¿Para quién será dedicada esa canción de Lillie?. -dudaban todos los chicos y Lillie al escucharlos solamente se sonrojaba.

-¡Lo puedo hacer mejor!. -era Ash que tomaba el micrófono, no había pasado ni dos notas y todos los chicos estaba avergonzados por la voz de Ash.

-Buhhh, Buhhh. -lo abucheaban.

-No seas malo Kiawe. -lo defendía Lillie. -tampoco era para tanto.

-¿En serio?. -reafirmaba el morenazo. -¿lo escuchaste cantar?.

-Bueno si.-avergonzada la chica. -pero eso no significa que sea tan...malo.

-¡Ahora el brindis!. -los interrumpía Kukui y los chicos se iban al comedor del lugar.

Los chicos empezaban a decir sus sueños o sus anécdotas más importantes durante su estancia en aquella escuela del lugar.

-Ahora me toca a mí. -se levantaba Kiawe. -bueno, esta escuela me ha dado muchas aventuras, amigos, cosas geniales y sólo quiero decir una sola cosa para no decir mucho y no aburrirlos.

-Entonces dilo.

-Ash. -miraba al chico. -por favor...no cantes de nuevo en tu vida. -al decir esto solamente Ash sonreia y risas habían en lugar. Y Kiawe se sentaba.

-Ahora me toca a mí. -se levantaba Lillie. -seré simple. Bueno, en esta escuela fue genial haber estado con ustedes, amigos, profesor, todos me dieron el cariño que nunca había tenido, pero un día, alguien más llegó a mi vida. -empezando a sonrojar. -quizá esa persona me vea de otra manera pero al final, me hizo reaccionar sobre todo lo que había hecho al grado de...-tomando el valor Lillie.-ena...-volteandose a mirar a Ash pero éste estaba dormido al igual que Pikachu.

-¡Despierta Ash!. -Sophocles lo intentaba levantar.

-Dejalo, es mi culpa que el esté así, creo que me aproveché de su ayuda. Pueden ayudarlo a subir a su cuarto por favor.

-De acuerdo...ayúdame Sophocles...

-¿¡Por que yo!?.

-¡No te quejes y ayúdame!. -gritaba el chico y éste hacia caso de el.

-Lo bueno es que te hiciste de valor de sacar tus sentimientos Lillie. -Mallow estaba a lado de la chica.

-Pero el ni se inmuta. -tomando su mano en el pecho de ella.

-Quizá aún te ve como la Lillie de antes, no como la de ahora, que es diferente, y espero que Ash al menos lo sepa, con eso me conformo. Suerte amiga. -le daba unos leves golpes en el hombro de la chica y se iba de ahí dejándola en duda.

-Al menos que lo sepa...me conformo...-miraba su mano Lillie y se dirigía a su cuarto.

Al día siguiente bueno.

-¿¡Te iras ya!?.

-Claro, dije que tenía que hacer unos asuntos en otra región, lo que prometo siempre lo trato de cumplir. -acomodando sus maletas con la ayuda de Pikachu...-gracias amigo de verdad.

-Entonces al menos puedo saber a dónde vas. -Lillie estaba algo triste por la despedida.

-A Sinnoh.

-Será por Dawn. -era lo que se venía a la mente a la chica de repente. -¿p-puedo...ir contigo...?

-¿En serio lo dices?. -tomando sus maletas osea su mochila.

-Si pues... -que invento, era lo que la chica pensaba. -sabes muy bien que me gusta estudiar y dicen que hay buenos investigadores en esa región.

-Eso es por supuesto, conozco a un amigo, se llama Gary es de mi pueblo natal y el ahora está en Sinnoh. -sonreia Ash. -puedo llevarte con el si quieres.

-¡Gracias!. -abrazaba de felicidad Lillie.

-Pues alístate y acomoda tus cosas que el avión sale. -checando su reloj. -en una hora y media.

-Iré ahora mismo. -saliendo del lugar y dirigiéndose a su alcoba. -espero que se me quite esta tontera de guardar secretos y de una vez al menos que lo sepa. Por ahora, esperar que sucede.

-Bueno amigo, como lo prometimos, iremos a ver a Dawn. -sonreia Ash al igual que Pikachu. -tengo muchas cosas que decirle.

¿Qué sucederá con Ash?.

¿Lillie, que ocurrirá con ella?.

¿Qué le tiene que decir Ash a Dawn?.

¿Qué ocurrió en Poni?

En serio diganme que no se! xD


	4. Chapter 4

En el capítulo anterior.

-Pues alístate y acomoda tus cosas que el avión sale. -checando su reloj. -en una hora y media.

-Iré ahora mismo. -saliendo del lugar y dirigiéndose a su alcoba. -espero que se me quite esta tontera de guardar secretos y de una vez al menos que lo sepa. Por ahora, esperar que sucede.

-Bueno amigo, como lo prometimos, iremos a ver a Dawn. -sonreia Ash al igual que Pikachu. -tengo muchas cosas que decirle.

Ahora con el nuevo capítulo.

—¿A donde vas Lillie? —veía Mallow que Lillie estaba corriendo del pasillo.

—¡Es que iré con Ash a Sinnoh!. —no se detuvo ya que iba con rapidez a su habitación.

—¿Qué le ocurre a esta?. —veia rara a su amiga y después notaba que Ash salía de su habitación. —oye, ¿Sabes la razón por la que Lilie esté así?

—Es que la invité a Sinnoh para que me acompañara durante el viaje a algo que tengo que resolver. —sonreia Ash. —y ella además me dijo que quería conocer a unos investigadores de esa región, conozco a muchos de estos y son muy buenos amigos míos, de seguro estarán contento de ver a una chica como Lillie que le guste este tipo de cosas.

—¿Cuanto tiempo le queda para que salga su viaje? —decía Mallow.

—Hora y media pero aún hay tiempo para que Lillie se apure ya que la conoces que siempre se tarda en escojer distintos tipos de ropa. —reía Ash y Mallow ya que esto era verdad. —¿Quería acompañarnos Mallow?

—Me gustaría pero el negocio de la familia tiene que estar atendida por una bella chica. —se decía orgullosa de si misma.

—Claro que está atendida por una bella chica e intelectual no de te olvide que eres así. —sonreía Ash provocando un pequeño sonrojo a Mallow y además una pequeña risa.

—Quería preguntarte Ash. ¿Qué sucedió en Poni realmente? Desde que saliste de ese lugar, tu relación con Lillie decayó. Ya que cuando ibas con ella a todos los lugares eran felices los dos.

—Sobre eso... Te diré para que no estén al pendiente con eso ya que me iré con ella y posiblemente regrese a Alola en un tiempo más tarde, quizás años pero... Lo que en realidad pasó es que... —al momento que empezaba a contar Ash, Lillie salía pero al verlo decide ocultarse pero notaba que decían algo de Poni y decide escuchar pero sin que ellos la noten.

Flashback.

—¡Genial! ¡Lo conseguí! —empezaba a saltar de felicidad Ash. —¡Ya tengo la sexta! ¡Ahora a retar al máximo contendiente de todos!. —pero notaba una mano en su hombro derecho. —¿Lillie?

—Aún falta una. Es Mina, la capitana del tipo Hada aunque no se mucho de ella pero es en la isla de Poni, es una pintora Pokémon.

—¡Vamos para allá! —corría Ash sin rumbo.

—¡No es ahí Ash! —estaba toda roja por la vergüenza que le hacía pasar Ash. —¡Es del otro lado!

—Es muy lindo tu novio. —Zarala, la especialista de tipo fantasma empezaba a sonreir y al decir esto Lillie se sonrojaba.

—¡N-No es mi novio! —contestaba nerviosa.

—Pues yo que tu ya se lo decía antes. Aunque sea así, es muy lindo, solo porque no puedo irme de aquí, le diria todo, suerte. —se despedía la chica de cabellos morados.

—¡Q-Qué no es mi novio! —se decía a ella misma. Renegandose por lo que le decían casi lo mismo. —solo porque paso tiempo con el durante su viaje en su recorrido insular no significa que me guste. —se decía pero un sonrojo se le asomaba en sus mejillas.

Flashback dentro del flashback.

—Si Ash, el recorrido insular es un camino para retar a la persona más fuerte de Alola, así como el campeón en las otras regiones.

—Me interesa profesor Kukui entonces iré el día de mañana.

—Pero te sugeriría ir con alguien más para que el viaje no se tan agotador Ash, así que decide con quien ir, además si pueden ya que son muchos días. Quizá hasta meses dependiendo como es eso.

—Muy bien. —se dirigía a su salón de clases y pensaba a quien pedírselo pero ya tenía en su mente quién sería esa persona. —¡Hola chicos!

—¿Sucede algo con el profesor Kukui Ash?

—Es que me propuso que si quería ir a mi recorrido insular. Y acepté con todo gusto.

—¡Genial! —decían todos los chicos.

—Solo que...Hay una condición. —decia Ash riendo avergonzado. Haciendo que todos dudarán y le preguntaran porque. —tengo que ir con alguien para ir ya que el viaje es muy largo. Y por eso quería pedirte Mallow si querías venir conmigo.

—Lo siento. —reia con miedo Mallow.

—¿Porque? —respondía Ash.

—Es que mi familia tiene el negocio y ya me comprometieron que tengo que trabajar en estos dias, si me hubieras dicho antes con gusto te acompañaría Ash, lo siento. —bajaba la mirada Mallow.

—No importa Mallow. —sonreía Ash y miraba a Kiawe.

—Tengo que repartir todo la leche Mu-Mu y no me daría tiempo ya que soy el único que trabaja y reparte todos los pedidos. —y miraba a Sophocles y le decía que no podía ya que tenía que ir al centro comercial la mayoría de los días para componer aparatos eléctricos y al final a Lana que solo le dijo que tiene que cuidar a su hermanas.

—Entonces iré solo. —decía Ash desanimado. —pero se daba la vuelta y atrás de este había una chica que lo miraba con rabia ya que era la última por preguntarle pero no lo hizo.

—¡Ash! —alzaba la voz. Haciendo que Ash se volteara con una sonrisa ya que sabía que pasaría.

—¿Sucede algo princesa? —hacia el mismo tono de Lillie para burlarse ya que ella igual manera lo maltrataba, de amistad, pero lo maltrataba.

—¿Porque no me preguntaste a mi?. —empezaba a bajar su humo de odio.

—Pues pensaba que la niña consentida de mami haría otras cosas y no acompañaria a este chico en un viaje que seguro ella no soportaría al primer día. —todos quedaron con la boca abierta por como contestó Ash.

—¡Claro que puedo! —le respondía de igual manera. —haciendo que se acercara y ambos se miraran y como rayos de odio enviaran ambos. Por su parte Ash le da la espalda y caminaba a la salida.

—Te veo en el amanecer aquí ya que saldremos a esa hora. Y... Trae tu teléfono ya que lo necesitarás para pedir auxilio porque ya no podrás en tu viaje. —y saldría del lugar.

—Que se cree. —miraba con rabia Lillie y todos. Los demás se acercaban.

—Descuida Lillie, recuerda que tú también haces lo suyo y por eso se comporta así contigo. —decía Mallow.

—Bueno, estoy calmada, iré a buscar mis cosas para ir con el.

—No se te olvide el teléfono Lilie. —decia Lana. —pero Lillie la miraba con una cara amenazadora. —bueno, solo decía.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Oye, creo es hora de desempacar las cosas para cenar y dormir aquí, el asentamiento más cerca está un poco retirado así que es mejor estar aquí. —mencionaba Ash al ver su Rotomdex.

—E-Entiendo. —poco a poco desempacaba las cosas Lillie pero Ash notaba algo.

—¿Sucede algo Lillie?

—No, solo que tengo un poco de frío pero descuida, que tengo unas mantas y de seguro que no lo pasaré. —decia una feliz pero nerviosa Lillie.

—¿Okey? —luego de tener listas sus cosas, Ash con la ayuda de Lillie empezaban a cenar algo improvisado ya que ambos era novatos en la cocina pero Ash recordaba recetas de Brock así que la cena también estuvo deliciosa.

Unos minutos más tardes, Lillie y Ash tenían sus pijamas ya puesta y Ash ya estaba listo para dormir. Tenía tanto sueño que ya había cerrado sus ojos.

Pasaban minutos y...

—No puedo dormir. —decía en voz baja Lillie. —tengo miedo. —se cubría con sus sábanas. Esto no fue notado por Ash pero si por Pikachu que la escuchó con sus delicados oídos que son muy buenos para esto. Así que decidió mover a Ash pero no había nada así que le dió un pequeño choque electrico y Ash solo se despertó pero Pikachu le decía que mantuviera el silencio ya que cierta chica se veía que no podía dormir.

—Iré amigo, ven conmigo. —se levantó de su lugar y poco a poco fue entrando a la tienda de Lillie y al escuchar pasos solo se tapaba con sus sábanas y al ver que alguien entró empezó a gritar. —¡Soy yo, Ash! —decía en voz baja Ash.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —era la Lillie de siempre.

—Dime, que haces despierta a estas horas, tenemos que seguir viajando mañana.

—Es que... —nerviosa la chica. Pero no pronunciar ninguna palabra. Ash sabia que era así que sólo sonrió.

—Tienes miedo ¿cierto?. —sonreía a la chica.

—No...

—No me mientas, se que es difícil, muchas amigas mías así fueron pero poco a poco se perdieron sus miedos.

—Bueno, tengo un poco de miedo ya que es la primera vez que duermo a la interperie Ash. —estaba un poco apenada la chica.

—Ya se como se te puede quitar eso Lillie. —sonreia Ash y se acostaba a lado de la chica que ni un segundo había ocurrido un sonrojo más lo nerviosa que estaba por el miedo, se combinaron para dar este suceso.

—P-Por...

—Descuida, mi madre era así conmigo cuando me daba miedo dormir en la noche cuando estaba solo. Ahora haré eso conmigo, no eres la primera chica que duermo así, Dawn fue la primera, después Serena. Así que estás protegída por mi Lillie. —empezaba a abrazar Ash a Lillie y ponía su cabeza de la chica en su pecho. —yo nunca quise ser así contigo de malo Lillie, perdóname solo que tú eres así conmigo y bueno, es la única forma de hablar contigo, espero hacer las pases contigo. ¿Aceptas?. —la chica asentaba. Y Ash sonreia y empezaba a dormirse a lado de ella.

—No puede ser, no sabía que Ash era así de consolente con una. Siempre lo trataba mal. —un sonrojo se le atenuaban a la chica en ambas mejilla. Pero al notar que estaba así solo movía la cabeza y empezaba a quedarse dormida.

Fin del flashback dentro del flashback.

—Gente que no entiende. —aun estaba frustrada la chica.

—¡Es aquí! —gritaba Ash desde un barco. Y Lillie al ver decide ir rápidamente.

—¿Ahora que haces Ash? —siempre con la misma pose cunado Ash tramaba algo, consistía en recargar su peso en el pie derecho y se cruzaba de brazos.

—Este barco nos llevará de Ula-Ula a Poni. ¡Anda! ¡Vamonos! —al consistir que el viaje es de 1 día y medio. Ambos dormirían en sus camarotes. En una linda mañana se asomaba la isla de Poni, una isla un tanto desierta pero atractivo a la vez. —¡llegamos! —bajaba rápido del bote Ash y lo seguía Lillie. Ya ella se había reunido con Ash y empezaban a hablar.

—Creo que Mina queda por estos lugares según este mapa que me dieron. Aunque te tengo buenas noticias Ash.

—¿De que?

—Que Mina al parecer me comentaron los tripulantes que ella casi no le interesa su puesto de capitana y siempre le da la piedra Z a los que la visitan así que ya da por hecho que ganaste. —sonreía Ash por lo que decía Lillie. De la felicidad le tomaba la mano y la llevaba donde estaba la capitana.

Habían pasado pocos minutos y encontraban a una chica que estaba mirando a un paisaje y además con varios pinceles y pinturas de colores.

—¿Tu eres Mina cierto? —decía Ash.

—Si, mucho gusto, soy la capitana de esta isla. ¿Con quien tengo el gusto? —dejaba sus cosas y miraba a este par de chicos.

—Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y el de mi compañera es Lillie. Y vengo a "retarla" para la Ferrostal Z. —sonreia Ash mientras le guiñaba el ojo y extendía la mano.

—Lo siento. —reia avergonzada Mina. —ya no puedo dar la piedra así porque así, ya me vinieron a inspeccionar y tengo que hacer un cambio pero lo haré sencillo. Consistirá en solo esquivar diversas piedras que estarán cayendo en el área del camino, tienes que evitar hasta llegar a la meta. Recuerda que las piedras pueden caer en cualquier parte y pueden ser peligrosas. ¿Estás listo?

Ash aceptaba el desafío y tanto como Mina y Lillie se iban al final de la meta, solo eran 2 minuto. 200 metros, era fácil. Pero el problema. Es que no contaba con ayuda de nadie, si no de el mismo.

La carrera empezaba a comenzar, Ash salía corriendo y par de piedras empezaban a caer, no eran muy grandes y fácilmente Ash lo esquivaba. Pero veía que una de su tamaño caía enfrente de él haciendo que se detuviera.

—¡Cuidado Ash! —gritaba Lillie.

Aún seguía corriendo pero el tiempo se le acaba, quedaban 80 metros y le quedaban 40 segundos, hubiera acabado pero piedras que superaban los 4 metros empezaban a caer más y más seguido haciendo que Ash diera vuelta de estas para seguir corriendo.

—¡Cuidado! —una piedra de 2 metros iba a caer encima de las chicas pero se dieron cuenta y la esquivaron. —por poco. —se levantaba Mina. —¡Corre! ¡Terminaran de caer hasta que se acabe el tiempo de Ash! ¡Corre Lillie! —y Mina corría dejando a Lillie.

—¡¿Qué hago?! —pensaba Lillie y empezaba a correr en la dirección en donde iba Ash y este se dió cuenta y preguntaba a el mismo a donde iba.

Sólo quedaba 5 metros y 10 segundos. Ash ya tenía la Ferrostal asegurada pero escuchaba algo.

—¡Lillie! —gritaban de un lugar y Ash se detuvo y vió que pasaba. Una roca de 10 metros iba dirigido a ella que del susto no se movía y Ash veía que hacer así que ni modo, según el. Se fue a donde estaba Lillie corriendo.

—¡Lillie! —y taclea a la chica para quitarla de en medio ya que 1 segundo después la roca caía en ese lugar y Ash caía encima de ella que estaba cerrando los ojos. —¡Lillie! —poco a poco la chica abría sus hermosos ojos verdes. —¿estás bien? —respondia que si y Ash recordaba el tiempo y rápido se levantó y antes de llegar a la meta, la alarma sonó. Ash había perdido.

Las rocas dejaron de caer. Mina se disculpaba ya que el sistema de rocas no funcionaba bien aunque Ash lo intentó y si lo iba a conseguir.

—Lo siento Ash, ibas a llegar pero el tiempo se acabó. Pero perdiste.

—¿Puedo repetir la prueba de nuevo? —preguntaba Ash.

—No, y como hoy es el último día, tampoco se puede, hasta el otro año, lo siento, no podrás competir con el mejor Ash. Hasta el otro año, suerte. —se iba Mina dejando a Ash con la mirada baja.

—Disculpame Ash —llegaba triste Lillie. —¡Yo tuve la culpa! ¡Si no me hubieras rescatado, tendrías tu piedra Z! —unas lágrimas caían de Lillie, se notaba que estaba siendo sincera con Ash.

—...—no respondía Ash, así que se fue del lugar hasta llegar al barco y Lillie intentaba hablar y no conseguía entablar con el.

Fin Flashback.

—...Así fue como pasé todo con Lillie, no pude competir con el mejor de la región después de conseguir las piedras correspondientes.

—Lo siento Ash. —abrazaba de tristeza Mallow a Ash y desde lejos Lillie estaba llorando ya que según ella Ash perdió la última prueba.

Continuará...

¿Se encontrarán con Dawn?

¿Lillie o Dawn?

¿Dos caminos, un destino?

Descubran los misterios en el otro episodio. Saludos! Comenten y denle like!


End file.
